What happen to you dear sis
by sir-black
Summary: This is going to be a story about #17 and #18. The storyline is mess up a lil bit but still understanding. About how #17 feel betray by #18, plz read and review*Chap 3 up* sorry it took me so long...sy call me a freak:(
1. Hating warm feelings from inside windows

This is my 1st long chapter for DBZ. I thinking of making this story followed after my other one which is, "Your no sister to me," but I am not sure. I am also thinking about combining the 2 different timelines (F. Trunks and the Present) together in one big ball. By using the F. Trunks timeline as the past and the present well the present time of course. Oh and for those of you readers who don't know who I am talking about right now, I mean #17 and #18. Now enough of that, I will explain more later if I feel like it, read please.  
  
WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU DEAR SIS  
  
Heavy rain pour out of the skies like a bathtub being run over with water, on and off of his muscular shoulders, as if trying to pound him into the ground. The tree he was standing under looked like it was ready to give way from the beating of the rain and collapse on top of him any time now. It offers little protection from out of the rain to him too. The wind blew rapidly, making his long, black, shiny, and wet-soaked hair sway with the direction it was blowing in.   
  
His hands shook in an uncontrollable fashion that it looked like he was a crack-addicted dipstick that couldn't keep still for one millisecond, going through heavy withdrawal. His feet were planted firmly yet strongly on the ground in was standing on, with an aura around him that nothing could move him. There was an invisible fire that glows with the emblems of hate, anger, and sorrow as it fuel deep in his eyes. His hands where the only part of his body that really shook, expect for his bottom lip.  
  
For where he was standing, any passer by wouldn't see that he was shaking at all, just merely standing there, if they could have seen his figure in the first place. It was about 10pm and the only light that hit a small portion of his left side face, was from the kitchen/living room window.   
  
His lips where the only part that didn't shake out of anger or feelings of betray, but out of sadness and confusion. It shiver from time to time, but the anger that was deep inside of him had over took the sadness one and he clutch his fist harder, making his nails did into the palm of his manly hand. Thoughts of their past ran like a flood into his mind's eye as he saw them in their past being evil and ruthless people. Not caring about the law or people, and killing anyone who defined them. Also destroying whatever was in their path, they were free loafers and killing machine with no feeling for love at all.  
  
Now he saw through that damn window, his partner being happy, even smiling. He saw that she had change and had a family of her own. It sickens him to his stomach, making his mind over flow with thoughts. At this he grabs his head in pain as if someone was squeezing his brain, and then he clutch at his dead black heart. He couldn't breath for a second, this making him lose his balance and reaching out to the limply tree limb. The feelings of suffer past over him and he straightens his form out so he was at his tallness. Standing proud and with fire hot fist, waiting to explode in a fury of punches to anything.  
  
He then again felt all his negative feelings toward this one person that he trusted a long, long time ago. Now he didn't know who this person was anymore. Only that he knew this being had to die for betraying him and making him feel the way he did.   
  
"Soon sister soon. I promise that your death will come quickly but painfully." He mutter under his breath and storm heavily on the ball of his feet, de-facing the window. The wind pick up again, blowing his jacket and hair to the side. He walked away from the window of happy people. Unknown to the ones inside, they didn't know that they were being watch for over some time now. "Soon." 


	2. A pariond feeling from outside the windo...

OK here is my next chapter. I don't know what I wanted to do with it and sorry if I spell the names of the people wrong. The torment is the one before the Boo's series or is suppose to take place somewhere around there, so I guess the timeline is a little mess up now, but it should still be ok to understand. Just in this story there is no Boo and Pan is born a year after Goten was. So yeah….. anyway read now.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DEAR SIS  
  
"Ha Ha! Boy I tell you! His face was redder then a lobster's claw!" Goku said though his fits of laughter. "Boy 18! You sure make the best chicken duplets…err well the best next to my wife now." Goku quickly added on when he saw the evil glare out from the corner of his eye, coming from his wife.  
  
Everyone was having dinner at Krillin's house tonight to celebrate his or her victories in the torment. Krillin come in 5th place, Yamcha 4th, Piccolo 3rd, Vegeta 2nd, and Goku 1st. It wasn't hard to predict that Goku or Vegeta would come in first. In the junior ranks, it was Pan in 3rd, Goten 2nd, and Trunks in 1st. As for their victories, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and #18 all decide to treat them for a meal at #18's house. It was a night for laughter and good times. Everyone there was having a good time, even Piccolo and Vegeta. There was great and platefuls of food for everyone.  
  
"Something wrong Piccolo?" Ask Gohan when he saw his friend's attention towards the window and not towards the conversation that was around the table. Of course usually Piccolo never paid much attention to when Goku was talking, but just for that instance it was as if Piccolo was somewhere else.  
  
"Huh…oh no Gohan." Piccolo softly said as he averted his eyes away from the window onto his friend's face. "Must only be the wind."  
  
"You know, I really don't like Gohan being around that Green guy. I especially don't want my granddaughter hanging around him too. I just don't trust the guy." Chi-Chi gossiped from into the kitchen with Bulma and #18.  
  
"Oh Chi-Chi, give it a rest. The guy is fine now." Bulma said while taking the potatoes out of the oven. "Isn't that right #18? #18?"  
  
"Huh….oh yeah" She half said with interest.   
  
"Are you alright dear?" Bulma asked her. "You haven't seem like yourself tonight, and you have been staring out that window from time to time now."  
  
"Oh there is nothing wrong." #18 gave a half smile to her friends. "It just, I have this strange feeling that I am being watch you know?"  
  
"Oh it's just a feeling, nothing to be worry about." Chi-Chi panted her on the back. "Let's just enjoy ourselves now and go eat."  
  
The three girls brought out the food that they have just got done cooking and join the others in the good time that they were having. A shiver went down #18's spine for she still felt that she was being watch. After some time later, everyone left and thanked Krillin and #18 for the well meal and went home. #18 went to might Marron to bed and come down to the living/dining room and was staring out the window again.  
  
"You ok babe?" Asked a worry Krillin. "You seem to have be a little jumpy tonight and kept looking out that window."  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine. I guess I just don't like this view from this window now. We should get some new curtains for it now. " Said #18.  
  
"Ok, we will do that in the morning then, now let's get some sleep, I'm dead tired." Krillin said as the two of them went upstairs to their bed. #18 just shrug her shoulder and said quietly to herself what Chi-Chi told her that it was all just a feeling she had, and decided that sleep was the best thing to cure it now.   
  
From outside the house Piccolo lingers around, for he felt that they're a power level he sense before. The other Z warriors probably didn't notice it because they were to busy having a good time, but Piccolo was sure that it was not just a feeling he had. He decide that since it was late at night that he would go home, but still keep an eye on the place. He didn't; feel that it was completely safe around there and that something big was going to happen. He just wish he remember whom that power level reading belong to. 


	3. I just want a damn curtain, is that to m...

Wow…sorry that I haven't update in like FOREVER! I'm getting a little slow and behind on writing fan fiction stuff, but better from my fiction press crap. School is going to be done in 2 weeks (THANK KAMI!) so maybe I will have more time to write. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kelly Neptunus, yes I did meant tournament not "torment". I know I should correct my stories before I place them here, but I have to damn lazy to that, so I don't half of the time. I have been trying to fix this laziness of mine. Also sorry that I have been keeping you waiting for the next chapter, just I'm lazy ok?  
  
JuunanazGurl, you're probably right about that whole androids thingy with having no powers level but I just change that to "better" fit the story. Plus I was half asleep when I wrote chapter 2 so sue me.  
  
Trish, why thank you! =) I think it was this review that made me want to write chapter 3. Now on with the story and to put an end to my babbling.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU DEAR SIS  
  
"Whoooo! Mamma can I have this? Or this? Oh, I really like this Mamma. Please, Mamma, Please can I get it?" Marron said while pulling on her mother's arm and with that goofy grin of her father's on her face. They where at the West City mall, to buy some curtains for that blasted window that #18 now hated to look out of. She was going to make them, but remember she didn't know how to. She ask Burma and even through she is a genius, Bulma didn't know the first thing about sewing. She was going to have Chi-Chi make them for her, but she decided it would be best not to ask. Seeing how Chi-Chi would totally do a make-over for the whole room, which then would have evolved into her re-doing the #18's whole house.  
  
So she thought that shopping for them would be the best thing to do. 'Note to self: When buying something for the house, never bring your child along.' Said mentally said in her brain, seeing how Marron wanted everything and anything she could touch. Yup, Marron was going to become a spoiled brat, #18 could feel it coming on. "We'll see after we are done buying the curtains, ok?" She sweetly said to her child.  
  
"Alright," Marron said with a little childish pout on her face. They soon reached the household department store, with help from #18 literally dragging Marron away from the animal and toy department. #18 didn't realize that there was so many different kinds of curtains, not to say different themes and styles. All she wanted was a stupid piece of cloth to hang over the damn thing so she wouldn't have to look out it anymore. "I like this color Mamma." Marron pointed to a blue one with yellow flowers stitched, but was obviously way to long to fit the room. Marron touched it to show her mother. #18 sighed. She was getting really fed up quick and was just about ready to buy a blanket some staples. Then a lady come over and rip the thing out of Marron's hands and just "had" to have it for herself. '#$%*&' #18 swore in her head at the piggish feature's of the woman.   
  
Marron looked like she was going to cry but then her mother said, "Don't worry about it little one, let go buy some ice cream."  
  
"OK!" Her face lit up like the fourth of July.   
  
"Now you stay right here and eat your ice cream. Mommy has a little errand that she has to take care of first."  
  
"Ok," came a replied form Marron with her face cover in chocolate ice cream. (A/N: I want some damn ice cream!=( ) #18 walked off to find the woman for the curtain's store and when she did find her, she rip the curtains to shed. The woman came out of the store that she was in, to find that her curtain's where nothing now and she was irritated none the less.   
  
#18 smirk as she walked away to with the yellow flower that was stitched in the curtains in her hand. 'That will teach you not to rip things out of people's hands. Especially a hand's kid and especially when that kid is mine.' She went back to Marron and handed her a flower as a present for her being so "good" at the mall and then left.  
  
"Weren't you going to buy some curtains?" Krillen asked when he go home later that night, to find his wife nailing a blue winter blanket to the frame of the window.  
  
"I was, but then I thought, a blanket will work just as well." #18 said when she was done nailing in the nail.  
  
"It looks kind of strange through."  
  
"I don't care. This way I never have to look at the window."  
  
"Well, alright, if it makes you happy." Krillen said while giving his wife a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to on that camping trip with the other men tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Alright, I think I will be going to bed too." #18 yawn and follow her husband to their bedroom, being finally glad that now in some way, the window was gone, and with the window being gone, so was her fear of someone watching her. She smiled as she spelt that night.  
  
*********  
  
"A camping trip huh?" The figure smirk as he strolled off into the night's darkness.  
  
A/N: Oh this chapter sucks…it has NOTHING to do this the plot of the whole story….oh well….at least maybe the next chapter will be easier for me to think of and to write, along with posting it up faster too. 


End file.
